Ron and Hermione Together Forever
by teamalice4ever
Summary: "Hermione. Seriously. Quit the act. Admit it to me. If not anyone else, please. I'm your best friend and this is my brother we're talking about." -Ginny
1. Introduction

Hermione and Ron- Together forever

Ginny POV

Gryffindor Common Room

"Harry?" I called my oh-so-sweet boyfriend's name. Ah! Boyfriend! I love the way that sounds, I mean I've only liked him since like my first year!

Focus Ginny. This is about your brother here. "Yeah?" "Have you noticed anything with Ron and Hermione?" "Like what?" "Oh I don't know… just

something

different" Since like their second year? "Ginny, sweetie," ah! He called me sweetie! "you're confusing me." "Okay Harry, I'll come right out with it. I

think they like each other." "WHAT? Why would you think that? They're friends Gin. Fr-iends" He broke the word into two syllables to drag it out.

"Let's call it women's intuition? And little Ronny-kins is my brother, I think I would know." "But he's been my best friend since we were 11.

Remember? I met you guys at the train station?" "Okay you know what? I think they like each other. You think they don't. How about I talk to

Hermione and you talk to Ron. Then we switch. If we do that, soon enough, we'll know who's right." I compromised. I then gave him the cutest

puppy dog eyes I could pull off, oh! He'll be putty in my hands! "Oh don't give me that look Gin! You know I can't resist that!" HA! "Oh alright. I

agree. Let's go on with your devious little plan." Alright. Plan get my brother and my best friend together is in action. It needs a shorter name

though.

**Okay so this is really short but it's an intro to the story! Next Chapter up in less then a minute(:**


	2. The Interogation begins

Hermione POV

Ugh. OWLS. Studying for these things are a pain in my a-, I mean, butt. And it's so hard to study when certain red-heads are in my classes that I keep thinking about. Woah! Where did that come from? Focus Hermione. Okay. So, when you mix bat dung and basilisk fangs to brew a potion you need to wait at least a half hour before cooling. Veritaserem (A/N I don't remember how to spell this, but it's the truth potion) is a truth potion brewed by-" "HERMIONE!" Oh thank Merlin. Ginny has come to put me out of my misery. "You have lots to tell me! NOW! Front and Center!" "Blimey Gin, what's wrong!" "YOU!" She screamed. What could I have done? "What? What have I done Ginny?" "It's what you didn't do! You didn't tell me! How could you not tell me? I thought I was your best friend!" "What? You are my best friend Ginny! What didn't I tell you?" I wracked my brain trying to come up with SOME thing I didn't tell her. "Okay. Hermione," she said pinching the bridge of her nose, "we can talk about this loudly, here in the common room and embarrass you, or we can go up to the girls dormitory, sit on one of our beds, and have a girls talk all night." "Um, Ginny, I don't know what this 'Girl's talk' would be, but shouldn't your mom have talked to you about this? I mean you are 14…" "Oh Merlin no! That's not it at all! Stop changing the subject and decide Hermione! Loud and here or quiet and upstairs." "Okay so I'm seriously afraid of what this talk is, so upstairs. I can conjure us up some pumpkin juice or something for our girls night." I smiled and as I looked at her she did too, but not in a way I liked. This was her 'I'm Ginny and I have a plan' smile. Crap.

Harry POV

Oh Ginny. How could you have gotten me into this? This will be the most awkward conversation I've ever had with Ron. I headed up to the guys dormitory, where I found Ron… but Dean Thomas, Neville and a couple First Years were there too. I must've looked bloody insane, because the look they gave me was one like 'What the heck is wrong with you?' One word summed it all up. "Ginny." I said. "Oi! Harry!" Ron looked up when he heard me talk, oh well, no going back now. "Er, guys you might wanna clear. This won't be fun." "Oh alright then mate, see ya." "What won't be fun?" Ron questioned. "Um. Your sister sent me to uh… talk to you." "Oh bloody hell Ginny. Why can't she stay out of my life?" He groaned falling back onto his pillow. "Hey just think what it's like dating her!" "C'mon mate. Please don't remind me of my sister and you… dating." "Alright. But speaking of dating…" I started, "Yeah.." "How have you and Hermione been lately?" Oh, Merlin, here we go.

**LOL. Harry does not do good in awkward conversations. I just picture Ginny like this. She's got that kind of attitude. Sorry if there's any OOC.**

Forgot on last chapter: I don't own Harry Potter. If i did then Ron and Hermione would have gotten together back in their second year!


	3. Hermione Admits

Ginny POV

"I know that look. Why. What do you want from me?" Oh how I love my confused on who she likes friend. "Hermione. How have things been going

with you and my brother?" "Haha, which one Ginny? You've got like 6!" "Five, and you know which." "You know Ginny, I really don't." "I have to

spell this out for you?" "Please do." "Ron. How have things been going with you and Ron lately?" I questioned. "Ron? What about him? I mean

helping him with his OWLS is hard but-" "No. Hermione. I mean how have things _been going?_" "What was with the emphasis on been going?" Man!

She doesn't get this! "Hermione, you may be the brightest witch I know, but you can be really dumb." "Okay you know what? I think I'll just let you

talk now, and save my questions until the end. Because you are confusing me." "Ugh. I'll just say this outright. I know you like my brother." I said

within one single breath being let out. "Um, I said I wouldn't butt in, but what? I do not!" "Hermione. Seriously. Quit the act. Admit it to me. If not

anyone else, please. I'm your best friend and this is my brother we're talking about. You know. Ronny-kins" Ha. By the look on her face, I know I've

got her. Was that a blush I saw? "Well… and before you cut me off with an 'I told you so' let me finish." I nodded. "Don't tell anyone especially not

Ron…" I had a sharp intake of breath. I knew it! "Stop that! Okay well… yeah. I sorta like him." "Hermione! How could you not tell me? How long

have you liked him for? Does he like you back? Why haven't you told him? Are you gonna-" "Hush!" She cut off my questions. "Why didn't I tell you?

I don't know Gin. I mean you're his sister. That's just a little weird I thought. How long have I liked him for… well. I don't know if I wanna say." She

said blushing like mad. I gasped again. "That long huh?" "Ginny. Please. Don't make this more awkward then it already is." I nodded again. "Okay,

will you tell?" "No Hermione. I swear on Goddrick Gryffindor's grave." She laughed. "Okay well. Since second year. When you were 11. I guess

about the time you knew you liked Harry. Boy it sure takes us a while to get it out doesn't it? Heh." "Oh. Wow. I mean I knew you liked him I just

didn't know it was that far back." "Shut up." She said blushing. "Well… you haven't answered the rest of my questions." "Oh. Um. Does he like me

back? Ha. Yeah right. Why haven't I told him? Are you kidding me Ginny? He would freak out! He would run away! He would avoid me for the rest of

our lives!" "Um. If I tell you something, do you promise not to kill me?" I asked nervous of her response. "It depends." "Okay well right now Harry

is asking Ron if he likes you. I kinda put him up to it." Her face turned into a mask of complete horror. "GINNY! How could you? I swear I'm gonna-"

"Think I'll walk away before you Avada Kedavra me…" And so I walked to my bed, and closed my eyes with a smile on my face. I. felt. Accomplished.

**Next chapter is Harry & Ron's talk. This is becoming sooooo much fun to write.**

I don't own HP


	4. Ron Admits

Ron POV

Wait what? I mean how could he know I liked Hermione? No. Ron. You don't like her. Stop that. You don't even know that's what he was talking

about. But he said speaking of dating and then was talking about you and Hermione… maybe you're imagining things. I don't know where he's

going with this! Ugh. "Uh- uh…w-wwwell, me and H-h-hermione? What do y-you mean?" Oh Merlin you sound like there's ice cubes down your

pants Ron. "I think you know what I mean." Oh no. He does know. "eh… what?" " Ron, You like Hermione don't you?" "Psh! What? How could you

think that?" Am I sweating? Whew it got hot in here…. "Oh come on Ron. This is awkward enough for me quit stalling!" "Well how do you think I

feel? My best mate comes in and just all of the sudden tells me he knows who I like? How do you think I feel? Really? I don't even know if she likes

me. Well. I know she doesn't." Oh bloody hell. Did I just say that? Harry's face just broke into a smile. I guess that answers my question. "So. You

do like her! Merlin's beard…" "Wait what do you mean by that? You said you knew." "Oh. Your sister made me say that. I thought you didn't like

her! But you did. You do. Hell, why don't you tell her?" There are so many reasons. "Because she couldn't like me… she's the smartest witch of our

generation. And I'm well, not. There you have it. I'm going to bed." "Alright mate see you in the morning." Phew. It's finally off my chest

Harry POV

That was awkward.

Hermione POV

Oh. Wow. That as embarrassing.

**Yay. Now time for them to find out they like each other.**

Sorry it was short!

I don't own HP


	5. The Switch

Harry POV

"Ginny!" "Harry! How'd it go?" Well… "I can't believe you were right." "HE LIKES HER? I knew it!" "Yeah. What about you?" "She likes him too!"

"Well lets go talk to the other now." "Alright…"

Ginny POV

Plan 2gether 4ever is in action. Ha. Shorter name.

Harry POV

Oh boy, I didn't think about this. This is gonna be more awkward than with Ron. "Um Hermione? Can we talk?" I had found her studying- again- in

the common room. "Oh no! Not you too! Please Harry no, I had such a night with Ginny! Please!" Merlin. This is gonna be hard. "I'm sorry, Ginny's

making me." Her face fell. "Sooooo. You er. Like Ron?" "SHE TOLD YOU?" "Um, No?" "I'm going to kill her!" She started storming off until I

interrupted with "No! No… that's not necessary! Listen. I think you should know something. Um. Ron er… likes you." "Oh. Wow. Um. Really?" "Er

yeah. You should go, talk to him or something." "Um okay! I've got to talk to Ginny first!" "Yeah, yeah sure… just go." Before this gets even more

awkward. Ugh. My friends.

Ron POV

"RON! FRONT AND CENTER NOW!" Oh no. I know that voice. "Ginny what do you want?" "We need to talk. NOW!" Not another lecture please. "Yes

Ginny? What do you want?" "To talk to my big brother" She said giving these puppy eyes that shouldn't work 14 year old, yet still did. "Yeah right.

Is this the same kind of 'Talk' Harry had with me last night, Miss Snoop?" I asked giving her a duh you little know-it-all look that had obvious

air-quotes around 'talk'. "Yes. Why didn't you tell me you were incredibly smitten with my best friend?" She gave me a look that said 'Mmhm?'

"Maybe because you are my little sister and it is not for you to be poking your nose in. And I'm not incredibly smitten. I just like her. A lot." She

gasped and did this weird, girlie, hand over mouth action. "I HAVE to go tell her!" Panic flushed through me faster then Avada Kedavra would. "NO!

Oh please Ginny, no! As my sister please respect this!" She looked at me, pursed her lips, and rolled her eyes. "Oh you stupid, stupid, boy little

Ronny-kins. She likes you too. I talked with her last night! She's smitten! Oh sorry, not smitten, she just likes you. A lot." She then stuck her

tongue out at me. "I have to go talk to her!" "Go Ronny-kins go!" I rolled my eyes at the stupid name.

**Yeah Ronny-kins! Guess what? Fred and George next chapter! Reviews are love!**

I don't own HP


	6. The Weasley Wonders

Fred POV

Me and George were heading to the common room to work on some new formula for Nosebleed Nougats when some girl came running towards us,

faster than a snitch. Smack! Right into us. "Oi!" I yelled. "Oh I'm so sorry… Fred!" I then noticed the hair… yup. That's our Hermione. "Hey you could

tell us apart. Sweet. Sometimes Mum can't even do that…" It's true you know. "So Hermione," George started "where you headed to so fast?" I

finished "To see your sister, and it's kind of urgent so can you, I don't know, move?" Oh Hermione, you should know us better. Me and George

exchanged a look that said, 'Let's get her'. "Hmmm" "I don't know" "Maybe we should hear" "why it's urgent?" Me and George loved finishing each

others sentences. It was fun and confused many. That's what made it so fun. "Uh, no I don't think so." She responded a little quicker than normal.

Ooh keeping a secret eh? Well if she wants to go anywhere anytime soon she should speak fast. "Aw" "Why not just tell us?" "After all," "Ickle

Ronny-kins will tell us eventually." At the mention of Ron's name her cheeks blew up into flames of blush. Woah, that's a strange reaction. I looked

at George then at her cheeks. He totally understood. "Oh so I see," "This urgentness has to do with our dear brother" "RONALD." More blushing.

Ha. We got her. Could it be? She likes Ron? No! "Of course not. Why would it?" Nervousness. Ooh our little Hermione has a crush! On our brother!

Not long after that thought ran through my head to someone slam into the back of me. "HEY! Watch it numbskulls!" Ah. Ginny. Jackpot. "So Ginny…"

"Don't tell them Ginny please!" Hermione screamed "why," George continued "does our little Hermione here," "want to talk to you about

something" "so urgent she ran into us?" "GINNY PLEASE!" "Uh well Hermione, before anything is said I think you should know that 'someone' from

last night, is looking for you." Someone? Hmm I wonder if this someone is Ron? "Are you kidding me? This is NOT a good time Ginny! I'm freaking

out here!" Oooooooh! "Guys please I have to talk to Ginny!" She pleaded. That doesn't work on the Weasley Wonders! "Okay fine." "We'll let you

two go" "if" "if!" "you tell us why you need to talk to her" "For Merlin's sake, she likes Ron, he likes her now let us go or I'll tell Mum!" Ginny said,

exasperated. You don't wanna mess with mum. We let go, quick. "Ginny!" She screamed. "How could you?" and started to cry. Uh oh. I can't deal

with the tears. "Hey, um listen Hermione. We aren't gonna tease you or anything. We think it's kinda cute you two like each other. In a non-making

fun of way." "Cute?" she sniffled "we're 15. It stopped being cute at like 13" "Hermione listen, I'm so sorry. They won't tell anyone. Right guys?"

Ginny glared "Oh yeah, of course." "Yeah, I won't tell. Swear on Mum's life." "Fred!" Ginny exclaimed. "Oh whatever." "I was just trying to get them

to let us go so you could talk to me. But seriously Ron is looking for you so you better say it fast." "Ginny, and I guess Fred and George too, it's

just, I just found out he liked me. This is crazy my heart is racing and I look terrible. I've been crying now and I probably look like dung. There's no

way he could want me now." Another sniffle. "I mean, how long could he have liked me for? Ginny It's been three years for me." A gasp from Me

and George, a 'Hush up' from Ginny "Hey Hermione. If he doesn't like you just because you've been crying, that's his loss. But we both know that

Ron isn't that type of guy. And about the amount of time he's liked you for, don't worry about that. Trust me, we've been living with him. I think its

been a while for him too. Ask anyone. You may want to ready yourself though because here he comes." I finished as I spotted Ron coming down

the corridor

Hermione POV

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no no no no. "Ginny, help me, I can't do this!" "Hermione what do you want me to do?" "Anything I can't even be in the same

room as him, please!" "Hermione you know he likes you, what's the matter?" "The matter is I look like crap and I just can't let him see me this way.

Please explain to him, Ginny." "Alright" As I saw her walk towards him, I caught his eye and looked away fast. As I did so I let a few tears fall.

Ginny POV

As I walked towards my brother I thought of what to say. 'She likes you, she just doesn't want to be around you.' No. 'Fred and George talked to

her, enough said.' No. Oh great. Here he is. "Hey, can you let me go past, I wanna talk to Hermione." "Ron I don't know how to say this. Okay I'll

just tell you the truth. Hermione admitted to me that she's liked you since second year," Ron's mouth came open. "Quit it you'll catch flies" and he

shut his mouth. "and she's afraid you'll think she's crazy, don't open your mouth again, I'm not done. Long story short I had to tell Fred and George

you two liked each other," "You what?" he yelled "I know, I'm sorry, they would've found out eventually though…" he shrugged that off. "well

anyways when that happened she started crying. Now she doesn't want you to see her because she says you will never want her because she

looks like she's been crying." I finished. "Oh. Wow. Go tell her I respect that but I don't care what she looks like. I like her anyways." As he said

this he blushed, hard. "Okay. I will."

I went over and told Hermione and she gave a small chuckle. "Typical Ron." She breathed the words carefully as if treading in an unknown area.

"Okay, I guess I'll see him. Thanks Gin, I owe you one." I stepped aside and watched the scene play out.

**But how does it play out? Next chapter! R&R!**

Next chapter is the last one :(

I don't own HP


	7. A Happy Ending

Ron POV

Wow. Second year. We were 12. We've come a long way. I can't believe she started liking me the same time I was crushing on her. Wow. As Ginny

stepped aside and I saw Hermione's tear-stained face, we made eye contact. She tried to look away but I shook my head no. I walked closer to

her until I could reach out and touch her face. She looked down and away from me. "No Hermione. Don't be ashamed. Look at me." She looked up

but barely. "Hermione, I've seen you after you've cried before. It's okay. I… like you. This won't change a thing." I hesitated to say I liked her

because it made my heart pound, being this close to her always did this to me, but it was different now. I knew she liked me too. "You don't think I

look terrible?" She said, sniffling through the sentence. "No. I think you look absolutely beautiful. And you need to look at me when I tell you this." I

can't believe I'm about to do this… "Tell me what?" She asked looking up and straight into my eyes. "This." As my heart pounded, I held her tear

covered face in my hand and kissed her. She seemed surprised and I heard Ginny go 'Aww.' Fred and George were handing each other different

money increments, but I didn't care. As I stood back and looked her in the eyes I asked "how was that?" and she responded with,

"Bloody Hell."

**The End(:**


End file.
